Ghosts of this world
by karu0792
Summary: the ghosts of this world go by a different name. When the Cullens meet three examples what happens? who are these weird creatures? and why do they allign with vampires? T for mild cursing. cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fic

A new school, in new state, in a diminishing year, although time meant almost nothing anymore. I had Edward, I had Renesmee, I had my family. Was there much more to ask for? Yes, yes there was. You see what I really want is for those damn girls to stop swooning over my husband!!! Even after 125 years girls stayed the same. They always think that we will not last even though we are married... Though they don't know that last bit... Still, it pisses me off.

...but then again this year could be different...

Well I knew it would be I was going back to Washington. The state where I was born, where my father lived and died, where I had Renesmee, where I met Edward. Although I was not going to the same school. We would be going nine-mile falls, Washington. A small city all they way across the state from forks, but almost as rainy.

We had bought a large blue house just outside the city it was three stories and was almost compleatly covered in trees, out front out back and on both sides. And our closest neighbors were about four miles away, perfect for my family.

We would be starting school in about 3 days and Carlisle would be starting work at the hospital today, and jake would be starting work at a car repair shop tomorrow, much to his wife's displeasure, she would much rather have him go to school with us but him being the large behemoth he is would stick out a little to much for our likeing.

Rose was happy being back in Washington and emmet was happy to be closer to Canada; more bears. Alice recently told us she had been waiting to move here for 20 years. She said she loved the waterfall and lake about 30 miles from the house, ness loved it too, that's why her and jake were living there currently, since they did not stand out completly and both were not compleatly inhuman.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch talking about the coming school day.

"well, what do you think will happen at the new school, love?" Edward asked

"oh I don't know, perhaps we actually get to stay at this school for a normal amount of time before Jacob, or you, go crazy with anger toward todays teenage boys?" I laughed and he growled

"what am I supposed to do when they have those sickening fantasies about you and my daughter?!" he growled

"and what am I supposed to do about the female population thinking almost the same things about you?" I countered

"hmm... Touché." he laughed "well I guess we will have to learn to live with it, I can't blame those boys for thinking about you like that, I mean look at you, you are the most stunning person on this planet" he laughed and I gave him a quick kiss

"so says you" I laughed

*~*~*  
3 days later

Ugh. School. Again. This is going to be a relitivly fun day, watching boys look at me an then haveing Edward confirm it. Ugh. And then boys looking at my daughter, and let me tell you that's not much better. Jake goes crazy after ness gets home asking her 'did any one hurt you? Touch you? Look at you? I'll kill 'em!!!' around those lines.

We got in to Rose's convertable after jake and ness arrived and drove off to Jake's work. It was raining today, not like that bothers us, but at least we could get out of the car. Edward and I got out of the car with Nessie and Jake. Both Renesmee and I earned a whistle, and both Edward and jake glared at the men. Jake then kissed ness and said goodbye. We went back to the car. A new school day. Oh joy.

We arrived at school at about 7:14 we walked to the office through the rain. And there were two girls already inside. One was a taller girl and she had hair that went just past her shoulders and it was a golden brown color, the girl next to her was short and stout, an didn't seem to care about how she looked. Her hair as a little shorter than the others and was alot darker and was not very well kept. We walked into the office "no! I'm Kari and she is Katie!" the taller girl spat "not the other way around " she stopped pointing to herself "I'm the junior and she" kari began pointing at katie "is the freshmen" and then she  
mumbled under her breath " I hate when people think my sister is me! she sighed " may I please have my schedual?" she asked politely not looking away from the office clerk. The clerk handed kari the corect schedual kari snatched it from her hands "thank you!" she spat. The scent in the room was of pomegranate, fresh cut wood and grass, and lastly a soft rose smell.

Katie turned and saw us, she visably stiffened turning back to her sister she nudged her " hey kari..." she began "we should go"

"here's your schedual, sis, my class is the other way" kari handed her sister the other schedual "see ya after school, maybe we can drive my christmas present home today!" kari sounded excited. Katie walked out the other exit to leave. And Edward laughed.

"what is it?" I asked

"that girl that just left she's scared of us. Already and she didn't even have a 'look at them!' in her mind"

"if only everyone thought that" I mumbled

He chuckled

Kari turned around and gasped, but not for the reason I thought. "oh my god! I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting! I'm sorry!! Really!!" she moved out of the way," you can go, I'm so sorry" we walked up to the desk and asked for our scheduals, I had every class with Edward, as always same with the rest of my family, they had every class with their mate it was odd though we had four classes this semester and four classes next.

"uhmm... Is this correct?" I asked but the clerk was busy.

"you mean your schedual? Yeah it's right. Nine mile high is copying some of Cali's high schools, it's clled the block schedual it really comes in handy and you get less work than normal because you can do most of it during class" we all looked up at kari she was taking this non-chalntly. She walked over her blue eyes looked at my schedual, "see? You have these classes today, and tommorow instead of history you will have english. You will have that class all year.. But these classes," she said pointing to the other three classes on one symester "will switch out unless you have an ROP class and are called back" she said pointing to her schedual "like I'm a second year in forensics it's a very interesting class I highly recomend it... Oh no!!! Look at the time I gotta go or bobby will kill me!! Hope to see you guys  
around!" she called behind herself as she walked to class

"forensics.... Interesting" I said and looked at Edward " do you mind?" I asked

"not at all," he said "sounds better than woods class" Edward went over to the office clerk. "excuse me ma'am" he said in his velvet voice " I was wondering if there were any openings on 2 period forensics?"

"hu-ah-wah-uhm...let me see..." she stuttered "there are three openings....at least" she took a breath "would you like too switch?"

"yes bella and I would" Edward replied I didn't care what class we got it for we just wanted to see what it would be like, if it wasn't as fun as we imagined we could always just switch out for biology AP or something.

"here are your new scheduals kids" the office clerk said to us, we took them, mine and Edwards scheduals still mirroring eachothers:

1: English.... ... 2 4  
1: History.... Mrs. Flink...1 3 5 Advisory Brunch  
2: Forensics... Mr. Sandford.... 12345  
3: alegrbra2/Trig... Mr. Scottish.... 12345  
Lunch  
4: Biology.... Mrs. Gogicheiva.... 12345

It was an odd schedual indeed I was glad it was the first day of the school year, we could get a new explanation on this odd schedual.

I realized that my family had already left for their classes and looked at Edward "we should get to class to, dear" I said playfully "wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

He chuckled and took my hand and we walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

We had found out the hard way that we had history and not English today. That really ticked me Edward and jasper off, we should have been tipped off when Alice wasn't there she was laughing at us when we entered the class room. Edward and I glared at her while jasper sat next to her and kissed her cheek. Much to our pleasure not many people noticed us come in most were texting or looking at another kid in the class. After Mrs. Flink looked at us a little longer than normal though, all the students seemed to gasp. Edward was laughing and growling at the same time. I lifted my shield 'calm down Edward no need to bite any guys head off' I thought

"Interesting choice of words love" he said so only I could hear, I chuckled.

'so why did the teacher look at us longer than necessary?' I thought to Edward

"Not us, her" he said snapping his head forward than back again to indicate the girl in front of me, it was Kari, fast asleep on her desk, I guess 7:30 start time for school didn't work with her sleeping habits, I laughed quietly.

The class was not entirely boring. We found that Mrs. Flink was a native from Russia, that had moved to America and married. We had started a very interesting conversation with her in Russian leaving  
the class dumbfounded as we spoke fluently. After class it was brunch we thought we would just head to class perhaps find out what would be happening in after walking with alice to her class we walked  
to ours.

When we entered the class Edward laughed as I looked and found why. Kari was asleep in the front of class, on the middle table of the three in class, her arms crossed and her head leaning on them, her small pink jacket hanging off of her backpack, which was on the floor, her golden brown hair falling around her face, I could clearly smell her pomegranate perfume now. I tried to identify her scent but found none. Huh... That's odd. A small phone vibrated in her pocket and she shot up "what?" she began under her breath pulling it out of her pocket she read the small text and replied back closing her keyboard phone quickly with a snap and placed it back in her pocket. She looked around as other kids filed into the class I hurried to sit in the front, directly across from her, and Edward in the seat directly next to mine I turned around and gave him a quick kiss. And I heard Kari mumble 'them again?' confusedly but she let it pass looking up front.

"May I ask why you chose to sit here love?" Edward asked to quietly for human ears. He was right normally I chose to sit in the back, never truly the front.

"Well this is the only class I have never taken before, thought it would be better if we sat up here" I shrugged

"You never cease to surprise me my Bella" he laughed

"That's my job" I said as the large teacher waddled up to the front of the class, his grey hair was combed back and his glasses balanced on his nose.

"Welcome to Forensic Science." he began in a professional voice " I am Mr. Sandford, and I will be your teacher for the year. If you do not like dealing with rotting flesh, and bodily fluids, you may only wish to stay half the year. If you eat in this class, you will be kicked out and won't revive the credits. If you don't follow instructions you will be kicked out without the credits. If you fail to do your work  
you won't be asked to return next semester. Continuing on you will need a binder, and your first homework assignment of the year will be to get a binder and create a cover that says " forensic science" now I don't mean, come in Thursday and write 'forensics' a piece of paper. No, I mean pictures. Make it say something!" he continued "Now this is a real hands-on class. Not the normal study-pass-the-test-class oh no, not even close I am a real worker in this field and expect you to  
act the same as I would on a scene; professionally. You will wear uniforms and all long hair will be put up. Gloves and glasses are also needed for this class..." he continued on with this for a long  
duration of the class.

*~*~*  
Kari looked at me when the lecture was over "I see your in this class too" she said after the lecture. I kept my gold eyes locked on her ice blue eyes. I lifted my shield for Edward 'is she trying to get to you  
through me?' I asked

"No she wants to make friends with you" he answered back, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my temple.

"Well that's weird.... Were both new kids and we have the same schedule, did you switch last second or something?" this girl was strange, maybe she has a boyfriend already? She hasn't once looked at  
Edward... Strange since everyone else was looking at us.

"Yeah... We thought this class would be better than woods" I said

"Yeah. The woods classes around here aren't that great, all the kids really do is cut stuff. No actual formation of anything" she scoffed "everyone just sits there, and none of the teachers care, or so I've  
heard"

I laughed "you seem to know so much about this school!" I laughed again "and yet you've just enrolled"

"well the information I have is about 25 years old, my... mom went to this school before meeting my dad and moving to California." She shrugged; she must have told this story many times.

The rest of the day she was gone, she was called to the office for a dentist appointment, of which she did not seem to happy.

The ride home was generally quiet, I sat there thinking: why was I interested in this girl? I never did come up with a logical explanation, just sat there wondering.

Edward broke the silence "what are you thinking, love?" he asked me, unsure how to explain I lifted my shield and he nodded "I was wondering about that too. She did seem odd though." he said

"Well, I like her, she didn't look at you like you were soon to be hers or something" I laughed "I figured that she had a boyfriend???" I left the question open for Edward.

"No, actually. She's single" he laughed "but she is more into tan guys" he laughed again, harder this time

"Well I am fine with that" I said "but, is it okay to have a human friend? I mean like hanging out and stuff"

"Well we will have to ask when we get home" he sighed "I want to know what intrigues you about this girl?" he sighed

"If I knew you would know darling you would know" I began laughing then I thought for a second

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked me again

"Did you notice she didn't have that distinct of a scent? Almost like it wasn't there?" I asked. I noticed in 2 block, that her sisters scent still barely lingered on her, and after we left class the only scent I could catch from her was that of the other students.

"Ahh... So you noticed to huh?" he said, and then sighed

"What was she thinking today?" I asked confused

"well in first block she was dreaming about, ironically, being able to go home and sleep instead of going out and running every day, I think she's on the track team" Edward shrugged " and in second she was listening to Mr. Sandford and trying to make friends with you" he sighed

"So we need to try and see whether we were wrong or something, so no need to worry"

"Yeah no need to worry" Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile

"Come on let's get home" I purred and he pressed the gas a little harder


End file.
